


Real Men Make Twins

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [34]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Real Men Make Twins

“Paula,…darling, calm down. It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” His gentle eyes followed her pacing through the living room, the small black and white sonogram still in her hands while she mumbled quietly to herself. It had been overwhelming enough for her to learn that she was pregnant but this morning’s news of them having twins added another layer of excitement and worry to the novelty of the situation.

 

***

 

It had started as a regular check-up and the elderly doctor had explained the images they saw on the small screen in all detail and with the required patience necessary in the face of Paula’s amazement. Tom, who had been through this before, knew what to expect and yet it was as wonderful as the very first time with Benjamin and Emiliana when the little dot appeared on the screen that would be lying in his arms in a couple of months.

 

He had furrowed his brow, though, when the doctor paused for a moment and remained quiet as he moved the ultrasonic handpiece around further, changing the image on the screen.

 

“Ms McCrae, Mr Hiddleston…may I congratulate you. You are having twins,” he smiled at them after a few moments and before she could help it, a quiet gasp left Paula’s mouth.

 

“Oh my god….Oh my god, we’ll have to move. We’ll need a bigger house, Tom, and a bigger car and…and we’ll need everything twice. Oh my god.” Words came stumbling out of her mouth mixing themselves with the tears that fell from her eyes.

 

Shedding a few tears himself, Tom bent down to kiss her softly on the forehead. “We’ll be fine, sweetheart. We can find a bigger house and a bigger car and we can get two beds and two sets of clothing. It’ll all be alright,” he whispered against her skin, feeling her nod faintly at his words.

 

They were alone in the room now, two printed copies of their babies’ first photographs lying by the screen. Carefully, Tom wiped her stomach clean and helped her sit up. She was still shaking a little and a few tears still lingered in the corners of her eyes.

 

“I guess you won’t object now when I finally get you that t-shirt,” Paula laughed quietly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

 

“Just don’t make me wear it at my sisters’ houses,” Tom chuckled, holding her tight, his thoughts racing around the two tiny human beings growing within her, further proof of their love for each other.

 

***

 

“Daddy? Can we have a snack?” With flushed faces and beaming eyes, Ben and Emmy came running into the kitchen from outside where they had been playing in the small but sufficient paddling pool Paula had gotten for them earlier that summer.

 

“Sure sweetheart,” Tom smiled, ruffling his daughter’s hair. “Want to help me make some sandwiches?,” he added and they both nodded with excitement before they all started getting the ingredients out of the various cupboards and their big, silver fridge.

 

Tom stopped in his movements for a second as Paula joined them in the kitchen, her face glowing more than ever before.

 

“Mummy, we’re making sandwiches. Do you want one, too?,” Ben grinned, proudly showing off the new gap in between his bottom teeth.

 

“Oh absolutely, Ben. Can I have one with strawberry jam, please?,” she grinned, kissing him gently on the head. The young boy nodded and immediately started making the sandwich for the woman he and Emmy had started calling Mum a little while back. They knew she’d be staying and as they had never known their real mother, it was only natural for them to finally address her like this. Neither Tom nor Paula seemed to mind as, in fact, they were both extremely glad that the children had accepted her so easily into their lives.

 

“Actually,” Tom started, “there is something we have to tell you.” Once more, he glanced at his fiancée, who fumbled a little nervously with the hem of her shirt.

 

Immediately, Ben and Emmy stopped what they were doing and looked at their father with expectant, grey eyes.

 

“Well, a little while back we’ve talked to you about Paula and I thinking about having another baby and earlier today we have found out that she is indeed pregnant.”

 

Big smiles erupted on the twins’ faces but before they could start hugging her, Tom continued as he wrapped his arm around Paula’s waist, “We are very, very happy to tell you that you are going to be a big brother and sister to not only one but two little ones. We’re having twins.”

 

At a close glance, one could see the flicker of nervousness in his eyes, mirrored in the slight sheen of sweat on his palms. There was no need, though, as Ben and Emmy started cheering loudly at the news before they hugged their Mum and Dad as tight as they could.

 

“Can we see a picture of them?”

 

“Is it a boy and a girl? Or two boys? Or two girls?”

 

“How big are they now?”

 

“When will they be born?”

 

“Do we need to share a room then?”

 

Question after question tumbled from their mouths and Paula laughed quietly and a little embarrassed. She had not expected them to be that excited and had rather worried they might get jealous of these two new additions to the family.

 

“We don’t know yet what gender they are and maybe we’ll wait to find out until they’re born. They are very tiny still but if things go well, we should be able to welcome them in about 6 months,” she smiled, proudly, before pulling the sonogram out of the back pocket of her jeans where she had been carrying it around the entire day already.

 

Carefully, Ben and Emmy took the sonogram and stared at it, turning it this way and that to figure out where their future siblings actually were.

 

Pressing a kiss onto Paula’s cheek, Tom joined his twins to point out where baby one and baby two could be seen.

 

“Woooow….that’s tiny,” Ben whispered, amazed, and Emmy nodded in agreement before her gaze fell onto Paula’s tummy.

 

“Can you feel them yet, Mummy?,” she asked but Paula shook her head with a gentle smile.

 

“No, sweetheart, they’re too small still but I’ll let you know when I can. I want you two to be the first ones to say hi to them,” the blonde replied, gladly accepting the offered hug from the little girl.

 

“I can’t wait to meet them, Daddy,” Ben mumbled with a big, proud smile, obviously looking forward to being a big brother.

 

“I can’t wait to meet them either, my big boy,” Tom whispered with a big grin, picking him up to kiss him soundly on the cheek.

 

The loud rumbling of the twins’ tummies ended their cuddle session, though, and relieved and happy they settled down in the afternoon sun to eat their sandwiches and to talk about things to do with ‘Peanut’ and ‘Pine Nut’ once they were born.


End file.
